Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy
This is the second book in the Gallagher Girls series. Summary After staking out, obtaining, and then being forced to give up her first boyfriend, Josh, all Cammie Morgan wants is a peaceful semester. But that's easier said than done when you're a CIA legacy and go to the premier school in the world ... for spies. Cammie may have a genius I.Q., but there are still a lot of things she doesn't know. Like, will her ex-boyfriend even remember she exists? And how much trouble is she really in after what happened last semester? And most of all, why is her mother acting so strangely? Despite Cammie's best intentions to be a normal student, danger seems to follow her. She and her friends learn that their school is going to play host to some mysterious guests - code name: Blackthorne. Then she's blamed for a security breach that leaves the school's top secret status at risk. Soon Cammie and her friends are crawling through walls and surveilling the school to learn the truth about Blackthorne and clear Cammie's name. Even though they have confidence in their spy skills, this time the targets are tougher (and hotter), and the stakes for Cammie's heart- and her beloved school- are higher than ever. Plot The story begins as Cammie and her mother are on their way to Washington, D.C. where Cammie is 'debriefed' on her relationship with Josh. Cammie returns to school at the start of a new sememster where, on her mother's request, to 'just be herself'. Soon, Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey, discover a mysterious 'Blackthorne', which turns out to be a secret school for boys spies. On a CoveOps mission, the sophmore class of the Gallagher Academy visits D.C.. Their mission is to reach their goal without being tailed. When Cammie and Bex manage to get rid of their tails, they decide to split up. Then a boy comes up to Cammie, and appears to flirt with her. Cammie thinks that he is just a normal boy, and tells him where she is going to get rid of him. However, when she reaches her goal, she realizes that the boy is actually a tail. She figures out that his name is Zach, and that he is a student from Blackthorne. The story continues to follow Cammie as she navigates through her semester of school, while trying to figure out Zach, a student at the Blackthorne Institute who seems to like Cammie, and his intentions. During a CoveOps mission in town, she meets Josh and DeeDee, and learns that the two are dating. She freezes, not knowing what to do, until Zach comes over and saves her. DeeDee is mislead that the two were "together", and asks Cammie and Zach to attend a dance in town. However, the entire sophmore class learns this via the comms unit. On the night of the dance, the school receives an exam/dance, Zach asks Cammie to dance, but when Cammie's bra starts slipping, she leaves Zach so that she could change. However, none of the teachers would let her back at her dormitory. She reaches an empty hall, but then finds Zach there. He says he knew she was coming, becuase he assumed that's where she went when she was upset. Just then, a Code Black sounds, and Cammie grabs Zach and tries to reach safety. When people suspects Cammie of triggering the Code Black, Zach refuses the fact that he was with Cammie. This makes Cammie and her friends suspicious, and they decide to launch a mission against the Blackthorne students. Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey plants bugs in the Blackthorne dormitories, and starts to approach them to get information. Cammie and Zach go on a study date, in which Zach reveals that he found the bugs in the rooms. In a CoveOps lesson, when testing lie-sensing rings, Zach asks Cammie if she had fun, and takes her excuse as a "yes". Later Cammie and Zach are on a date in town, and Cammie notices something that hints they are being folloturns to school to find that a disk containing the names of past Gallagher Girls had been stolen by the boys, and sets out on a mission with her friends to get the disk back. They learn that the boys had nothing to do with the disk being stolen, and that it was actually the professor that had stolen the disk. However, when the get the disk back, they learn that everything was just a test to see whether or not the girls were able to work with the boys. At the end, Zach and Cammie kiss before Zach returns to Blackthorne, with Zach saying "I always finish what I start". When Cammie asks Zach Category:books